Reunited
by VamperSex
Summary: Bella's soul lost her mate 359 years ago. She thought she'd never see him again...But what's that feeling in the pit of her stomach? Rated M for future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! I know I should probably finish up my other stories but I've had this idea in my head for a while and well I wanted to give it a shot. -Kristina**

**_ P.S I changed my name but I'm still the same person._**

* * *

Prologue

I turned around looking for him. I knew he was here I could feel him in the pit of my stomach. He was somewhere near. I'd been feeling him for some time now. Weeks and I've been searching for him for even longer. Decades, _Centuries_ moving from one host body to another, across the ocean for continent to continent. Until I had just pushed him to the back of my mind. I had stopped looking but I never forgot him. It had been three years since I tried seeking him out and I was settling down in my home, finding a steady job and starting to enjoy the little things in my life when I felt him again. After three hundred and fifty nine years he was back. From the tiny glimpses I could catch of his mind he was searching for me. He felt me as much as I felt him and he could hear my mind. I turned again at the same time searching the minds of the unsuspecting people around me. It was useless however; I didn't know how his new host body looked.

_Bella. _I heard my name in his mind. I turned again to the origin of his mental voice. He still sounded the same and it gave me chills. I ran. I was frightened. What if he hurt me like last time? I wouldn't let him. I moved through the crowds as quickly as I could in my current outfit up the slope of the parking garage across the street from my office. Cars honked at me as I ran into the road swearing at me, calling me crazy. But maybe I was. I was running from the one person that made me vulnerable, the one person that new my weaknesses. You know how they say keep your friends close and your enemies closer? I needed to keep him closer that any enemy I had because he knew me better than anyone. He could destroy me if he wanted to and I was running away from him. He had me scared for my life even though I couldn't die. I scaled up the second slope getting to the second floor of the garage. In my efforts to run away from him I had ended up doing the opposite thing. I saw him a few feet ahead of him. His host body was tall and I wouldn't have recognized him if it wasn't for his mental voice.

_Bella, it's good to see you. _I turned on my heel and lost my footing. His arms came out to grab my elbows and I froze. His lips curved into a smile. He came, he searched, he found and he caught me.

* * *

**Kind of short but tell me what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note**

**I know this should be a new chapter but it's not. SORRY!**

**But school in Jamaica starts On Monday. September 6, 2010 Unfortunately and this year I'm going into eleventh grade.**

**This school year I'm doing an Examination to get my CSEC (Caribbean Secondary Examination Certificate). The exam starts May 2 and ends in mid June.**

**It's a thing in the Caribbean that gives me my O levels. It's a crucial year for me and I have to really, really buckle down. The work is extra hard.**

**And I have to do eight compulsory subjects.**

**English Lit.**

**English Lang**

**Math**

**Spanish**

**Information Technology**

**Biology**

**Chemistry**

**Principles of Business.**

**The top five are compulsory at my school but you have to choose three additional subjects one of them must be a science subject. **

**So those are my subjects. **

**The grading system goes from 1-7 and then U. One being the highest and U being ungraded you get that if you cheat.**

**The results of this Examination while determine if I get into twelve grade where I'll do my A' levels which is along with my SATs will decide what Unievrsity I get into. **

**My parents have also resorted to bribing me as motivation.**

**From my mother I'm getting a Leather Jacket and My father is getting my Doc Martens. I have a soft spot for the whole bad ass look.**

**So basically what this all comes down to is I won't be able to update my stories as often. I'm not saying I won't update. (Because I updated so frequently before...)**

**But look at it this way. After this year I have one more set of exams and then I'm a college girl. At 17. :/ (Wow while I'm writing this it's dawning on me that I'm going to be leaving my mom in two years. I'm getting old.**

**But you guys can follow me on twitter - VamperSex. I'll be updating every few days or so. **

**-Wish me luck.**


End file.
